A Night with the Prince
by Snickety Lemon
Summary: An evening alone and a confused prince. What's a boy like Aang to do? WARNING: Boy x Boy; Yaoi


A Night with the Prince

A Short Story by Snickety Lemon

Aang lay in the old bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to drift off to sleep. He ran his fingers through his thick hair, oh how he couldn't wait to get rid of it. He heard a soft knock on the door.

"Aang, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Katara asked in a soft voice.

"No, I think I'm gonna sit this out, I'm not feeling so good." Aang lied. He felt perfectly fine; he just wanted an evening to himself.

"Well, okay, Sokka, Toph, and I are gonna be out for a while. You know how Sokka gets with shopping." Katara looked at Aang with a soft smile. "Feel better, Aang," she said softly.

"Thank you Katara, I'll try. Have fun." He said as Katara closed over the door. He heard the trio walking down the stairs of the old inn. "Finally," he said as he heard the large wooden doors downstairs slam shut. He jumped out of bed and went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of soft shorts and a dark red shirt. He tied up his headband and slipped on his shoes, walking out the door and down the stairs into the small café the inn had downstairs. "Now's my chance to do some flirting," he said softly to himself with a mischievous smile. He looked around the small café. In a lone booth in the corner of the room, shrouded in shadows, he small a handsome young teen in a dark red and gold cloak. He walked toward the stranger.

"Is this seat taken?" He said in his soft childish voice.

"No, it's not," mumbled the teen quietly.

Aang sat and thought for a moment about what to say. "You look a little upset, are you all right?" he asked in a caring tone.

The teen sighed, "No, I'm not. I just got into an argument with my father. He just doesn't understand me. I don't think I could ever go back there."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"If I tell you, you'd just look at me with disgust. I'm afraid to tell anyone after what he did to me." The man held up his arm, burns went up and down the sides of it, deep reds and purples splotched the skin.

"Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Aang knew he wasn't flirting anymore.

The stranger glanced up quickly, then back down. Aang thought he recognized the face, but he didn't ask about it. "Why did your father do this to you?" Aang asked again.

"I can't tell you," the stranger said with a shaky voice. Aang saw tears falling on the table. The poor teen looked ragged, tired, and run down. Aang felt so much sympathy for him. He reached his hand out on the table and grasped the teen's hand.

"It's okay, I won't get mad, I just want to help." Aang said softly. The boy stopped crying, and for the first time since their encounter, he lifted his head. Aang saw the deep red scar on his left eye, the dark shaggy hair, the beautiful golden eyes. He gasped, "Zuko? Prince Zuko? Is that you?" Aang was in disbelief. He got nervous, but stopped when he realized Zuko didn't recognize him. Aang had changed so much in the past few months.

"Shhh! Please, be quiet! I don't want to be recognized! Please, I beg you!" Aang looked into his teary eyes.

"Of course, you have my word." Aang said, grasping the boy's hand harder. "Come on, I know where we can be alone." Zuko pulled his cloak down to hide his face. He followed Aang upstairs into his room. Aang turned and locked the door. "There, we're safe here."

Zuko sat down on the bed, removing his cloak. Aang saw the burned skin and the tattered clothes. "What did he do to you?" Aang realized that the 'he' he was talking about was Ozai.

Zuko sighed. "I...well, I...I don't know how to say this other than...I came out." Aang looked at him astonished. Could the prince, this gorgeous boy he had locked in a room, really be gay? "He got so mad; he said I didn't deserve the crown, that the dynasty would end, that I was a disgrace, an inhuman monster." He started crying again. "I just don't know what to do!" He buried his face in his hands, sobbing and crying, tears rolling down his hands.

Aang reached over and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It's okay, calm down." Zuko stopped crying and looked up at the young boy. "Can I tell you something?" Zuko nodded. "I'm gay, too," Zuko looked at the boy's face, "and there's nothing to be ashamed of," Aang finished.

Zuko looked at the boy with deep, soulful eyes, he never noticed just how cute this stranger was, nor why he look so familiar. He sat up, cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes. Aang grasped his hand again. "See, do you feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you so much." Zuko said as he embraced his new friend. He broke and sat up, his back hunched. Aang started to think about what it would be like to flirt with a prince. And what it would _feel _like. He began to devise a plan.

"Here, you look tired; do you want to lie down?" Aang asked softly.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Zuko said slowly, lying down on his chest, his face buried in the huge pillows. Aang sat at the bedside looking at the beautiful boy. He placed his hand on Zuko's back and slowly stroked it. Zuko sighed.

"You're so tense. I can fix that." Aang sat up and began to massage Zuko's back.

"Mmm..." Zuko moaned softly. His stress began to melt away. It seemed as if the simple touch of this stranger was making him forget all of his worries. "Hold on." Zuko said, sitting up. He slid off his shirt, throwing it into a corner of the room. Aang looked at the muscular hunk in his room with lust. Zuko lay back down, the cool sheets caressing his soft skin. Aang went back to work. He stroked up and down Zuko's back, massaging his shoulders and kneading his neck. And before he could think, he found himself running his fingers through Zuko's black locks. Zuko turned his head and smiled. Without a word, Zuko rolled over onto his back, his muscled chest before Aang. Aang reached down and traced the muscles with his fingers, kneading them with soft strokes of his hand. He ran his hands up Zuko's chest and down his arms. Zuko sat still, his eyes closed, his body relaxed.

Aang continued massaging the hot teen for several long moments. He scanned the nearly nude body, his eyes falling on the large bulge in Zuko's pants. He reached down, stroking Zuko's package, his own pants getting tighter. Zuko reached his arm up, stroking at Aang's cheek. He lifted himself up and kissed Aang, holding the back of his head. Aang was surprised. Zuko felt Aang hesitate. He broke the kiss, letting go of Aang. He looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Aang reached down and put a hand on Zuko's chest, and another on his cheek.

"It's okay, Zuko, I don't mind." Aang bent down and kissed the prince, his tongue delving into Zuko's mouth. The two boys gasped and moaned, not breaking the kiss for several minutes. Aang's hand made its way into Zuko's pants, fondling his length, stroking it up and down. Zuko moaned. Aang broke the kiss and slowly began to work his way down, sucking on Zuko's neck, licking his abs, kissing his waistband. He sat on Zuko's knees, pulling the soft clothing down. Zuko sighed as his cock sprang out. Aang looked at it with wide eyes.

"They don't call you royal for nothing," he said playfully, looking up at Zuko. Zuko smiled and rested on his elbows looking down at Aang. Aang bent down and licked the sides of the shaft, the skin soft to the touch. He caressed the sides while stroking Zuko's chest. Zuko let out soft moans. He threw his head back sharply as Aang began to swallow his length. He took in as much as he could, lowering his head till his forehead touched Zuko's stomach. Zuko could hear him gulp and swallow, his lips smacking as he pulled the cock out. Aang continued, sucking up and down, slow and hard at first, then faster and more aggressive. His small fingers slid across the cool skin. Suddenly, Zuko began pulling at Aang's shirt. He stopped sucking and pulled himself back.

"No! Don't!" He can't see my tattoos, he thought. He backed slowly away. What had he gotten himself into? He knew this could never work. Zuko would find out who he was and everything would be over, the invasion, everything all down the drain!

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked with deep eyes and a sad tone.

"Nothing, it's just that I...don't want you to take off my clothes."

"Why not?" Asked Zuko.

"Um...I have some...uh...bad scars?" He said nervously. But, oh, what a stupid thing to say! Here he was with Zuko, who was himself covered with scars.

"Oh, I don't mind, look at me! Come on, I thought we were having fun!" Zuko looked at him with a fake smile and longing eyes. He didn't want the pleasure to end. "Please! Come on!" he said, reaching for Aang's shirt,

"NO!" Aang yelled, but it was too late, the strong teen had already grabbed the collar and pulled the shirt off. Zuko looked astonishingly at the long blue tattoos. Aang stared at him with a scared look on his face. Zuko just sat and looked.

"Wow, Aang, I didn't know..." Zuko started. Aang knew it was all over, he was ready to fight. Zuko reached out to him and placed a hot hand on his chest. Aang sighed and stopped. "I never knew that you were gay, too." He reached up and stroked Aang's cheek. Aang sighed with disbelief, removing his headband.

"You mean, you're not going to attack me? You're not going to take me prisoner? What's..." his voice trailed off. Zuko stroked Aang's chest.

"Why would I attack the boy I love?" Zuko looked at him with his golden eyes and a heartfelt smile. Aang melted. He felt relieved, surprised, and anxious all at the same time. He threw his shirt off the bed and fell onto Zuko's muscular chest. Zuko stroked his back. "Now, where were we?" He said with a smile. Aang sat up, grinning and blushing a deep crimson. Aang sat up and slowly slid off his pants. Zuko looked at the tight briefs underneath. He reached out and pulled them down. Aang's cock was so beautiful. Aang threw his clothes into the room and shimmied over Zuko, his legs spread overtop Zuko's abs, his cock throbbing in Zuko's face. Zuko reached and stroked it, and then slowly took it in, sucking it as fast as he could. Aang leaned against the headboard, placing one hand on the wall to steady himself. Waves of pleasure shook his body. Zuko's tongue played skillfully with his cock. Aang moaned and sighed.

"Oh, Zuko...oh..." Aang whispered, and Zuko stopped sucking. "I'm ready for so much more," Aang said playfully. He sat up and moved over Zuko's cock, the tip covered in pre-cum. He lowered himself down, Zuko's cock sliding into his tight hole. His head shot back and he lead out a steady moan. "Oh...god...it's so good..." he said as he slowly pulled himself back up. Zuko placed his hands under Aang and lifted him, and then sat him back down. They continued this motion, Zuko's sleek cock gliding in and out of Aang's tight hole. Zuko then began to sit up, grabbing the back of Aang's head as they slowly shifted positions. He laid Aang's head down on the very end of the bed. Aang lifted his legs and his body fell on the bed. Zuko then began to mercilessly pound Aang's tight hole. His cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Aang moaned as Zuko repeatedly struck his g-spot. The wooden bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Zuko bent down, his hands on Aang's chest, and leaned in, kissing Aang passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Aang threw his arms around Zuko, the two boys hot and sweaty. Zuko sat back up, holding Aang's hips and pounding his hole faster and harder. The skin of the two boys slapped together. Aang reached down to stroke his length, knowing that at any minute, he was going to come for the first time. He moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing his head. His hot load shot across his abs. Zuko continued pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the boy, his eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation. The pleasure built, and finally, Zuko had his release in Aang. Aang felt the hot load shoot inside him. He moaned softly. Zuko finished and pulled his cock out. He bent down and licked Aang's chest, tasting the sweet cum. The two boys gasped and panted. Zuko pulled Aang up and the two boys collapsed backwards on the bed. Aang lay on Zuko's chest, feeling the soft heave up and down. Zuko stroked Aang's slick back, wet with sweat. He kissed the top of Aang's head.

"Oh, Aang, I never knew. I never knew. I would've left this awful place so long ago if only I knew that were gay, too. Oh, I love you so much."

Aang sat up and looked at Zuko. "I love you too." He said with a smile. Aang rolled off the side of the bed, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. He got up and began to dress, as did Zuko. "Zuko, my friends will be back...and they don't know I'm gay, so you'll have to go. I'm sorry, but we can't see each other again." Aang knew it would never work.

"No, Aang, I don't." Zuko said with a soft smile. "During the eclipse, I'm going to go to my father and I'm going to speak my mind to him. I'm going to leave here, and I want to join you. But you just have to wait. I'll be back for you." Zuko leaned in and kissed Aang softly on the lips. He smiled and prepared to leave.

"Zuko...Zuko wait!" He looked at his new lover. "My friends...if we ever do meet again...they can never know about this...I don't know what they'd do." Aang looked sadly at the ground.

"Aang, if they truly are your friends, then they will understand. When the time is right, I'll see you again, and we'll be together." Aang looked at him with a smile. They kissed one last time, not breaking for several moments. "I love you, Aang," and with that, Zuko threw the hood of his cloak over his face and disappeared. Aang sat on the bed and drowsily watched the clock on the wall. He lay down and closed his eyes. He had to be rested. The invasion was Friday, and tomorrow morning, they left for the cove. That night, Aang dreamed about Zuko; about the time when they would meet again. When the trio arrived back, Katara opened the door to find Aang lying on the bed, the sheets a mess, and a content smile on his face. She walked over to him and put a hand on his face. It was cool.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Aang." She said softly, knowing he was asleep. "Good night."


End file.
